


Mele Kalikimaka, Danny Abbot

by spaceprincess97



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M, fellas is it gay to make out with your former roommate on a beach in Hawaii?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess97/pseuds/spaceprincess97
Summary: Danny spends Christmas in Hawaii with Wes. He swims in the ocean and makes out with his best friend because that's what he deserves.
Relationships: Daniel Abbot/Wesley "Wes" Hughes
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Mele Kalikimaka, Danny Abbot

Danny is in the water. To be fair, he always is, but there’s something different about seeing him drifting off the shore of the Big Island instead of doing laps in Dalton’s indoor swimming pool. Maybe it’s the breeze, maybe it’s the way Danny glows in the light of the setting sun when he breaks through the waves. Maybe it’s just nice being alone together again. 

There are no private beaches in Hawaii, but the Hughes's have lived here long enough to know where to find the quiet little stretches of sand the tourists won’t. Wes and his sisters have been swimming in this particular hidden cove their entire lives; it’s the first time he’s shared it with someone else. 

Wes stretches his arms and cracks his neck. He’s sleepy and sun drunk; they’ve been on the beach for hours. Really, they should leave soon. His parents still worry when they ride the motorcycle after dark. But Wes isn’t ready to let go and head back to his family just yet. Danny appears above the surface and waves. Wes grins and waves back. He likes swimming with Danny but he always taps out first, always spends an hour or so sitting on the sand while his friend takes his time. He doesn’t mind. It’s enough to see Danny happy like this. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Danny finally gets out of the water, but it’s long enough for the sun to vanish completely beyond the horizon and the first stars to appear in the fading light. Danny makes his way out of the water slowly, like he’s savouring it. It’d look ridiculous if anyone else did it, like they were trying too hard to be cinematic and sexy, but Danny just looks content. He does this for himself, and no one else. 

When Danny’s close enough, Wes grabs his hand and pulls. Danny doesn’t resist, just lets himself collapse onto the towel into Wes, their hands landing in a messy pile and their legs tangled together. His chest, still cold and dripping, presses into Wes’s back. Wes turns his head to look at him. Danny’s nose, after weeks of burning, is just starting to freckle. He traces a finger over them and Danny wrinkles his nose. 

“You any closer to becoming one with the fish, Aquaman?”

Danny laughs and Wes feels it vibrate in his chest. 

“I like it out there. It… makes me feel quiet.”

“I know,” Wes said softly. “Not a bad place to spend Christmas, huh?”

Danny gives him a small, rueful smile. 

“Better than home.”

Wes looks away, out towards the waves, but he squeezes Danny’s hand where it’s still pinned under his. 

“I can’t believe Lu suggested you take up surfing. Like you’d want anything keeping you above water.”

Danny reaches for one of the water bottles lying in the cooler and pops the lid. He takes a swig but spills a little, cold water running down his chin and his chest. 

“Yeah I uh.” Danny drops the water back in the cooler. “Don’t think there are any surf competitions in my future.”

“If there were, I’d support you.” Wes laughs. “I could be your cheerleader.”

Wes feels Danny huff out a laugh more than he hears it. He twists to face him. 

“What? Cheerleaders are hot!”

Danny rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. Wes nudges him with his shoulder. 

You don’t think I’d make a hot cheerleader?”

Wes slides a hand up Danny’s thigh. 

“Imagine me in those tight little—”

Before Wes can finish his sentence, Danny grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls him into a kiss, effectively shutting him up. Wes melts into him. Danny bites his lower lip, teasing. Wes groans and winds his fingers in Danny’s hair. 

It’s hard to say when this started. It feels like one day they were taking midnight walks on the beach as friends and the next they were making out under palm trees, their shave ice discarded on the ground and their syrup-sticky hands down each other's shorts. It could’ve been one of the nights when Danny climbed into Wes’s bed and never made it back to his own, or it could’ve been the mistletoe that Romy hung in Wes’s doorway that time Victoria spiked the eggnog. It’s a secret, it has to be, but that doesn’t mean it’s not special, even if they don’t exactly know what “it” is. 

Wes breaks the kiss, only to move back in and kiss Danny’s neck. Danny’s eyes drift closed and he leans back. Wes kisses his way down to Danny’s shoulder, sucking gently on his damp skin. 

“You’re salty.”

“Blame the ocean.”

Wes smiles against Danny’s shoulder. He pulls back, taking Danny’s hand and looping his arm around him. Wes leans into Danny’s chest and looks up at him. 

“You ready to head back yet?”

It’s unclear if Wes is talking about his parents’ house or Dalton. Maybe both. 

“Hard to say, I guess. But courage, right?

“Hell yeah, courage, baby.”

Wes cards a hand through Danny’s hair and kisses him, one more time. 

“Merry Christmas, Danny Abbot.”

“Merry Christmas, Wes.”


End file.
